


Haunted

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, not beta read or edited, spooky-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: "Between the dark hallway and the ominous basement, I've decided that your house is cursed."Prompt: https://witterprompts.tumblr.com/post/187965352981/between-the-dark-hallway-and-the-ominous
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Haunted

Virgil sank into the couch cushions, exhausted. He barely looked up as Roman followed him in the door. 

“Tired much?” Roman smirked, looking down on him.

“Spend one and a half hours shaking a piece of plywood much?”

“That was you behind there?”

“Me and Logan, yup.”

“I thought you were running sound.”

“Apparently not. Go entertain yourself and let me muster the energy to get snacks and put in a movie.”

“Aye, aye, captain.”

Virgil peeked open his eyes to watch as Roman danced off down the hall. He guessed that he would probably explore for a bit, then return to the kitchen to get snacks or maybe find blankets and start to set up a pillow fort. For the moment he leaned back and allowed his eyes to slip shut again, if only for a moment. 

*****

Roman looked down the hallway. It was pretty plain, although dark. The walls were beige, and Roman could barely make out a couple photos of Virgil and his parents scattered on the wall. Looking closely, he could recognize himself, Logan, and Patton in one of the more recent photos, laughing along to something while playing a card game, probably Mao. That specific night they had played a variety of games, but Logan had introduced them to Mao and thoroughly beat the rest of them several times before Virgil grasped the rules enough to slam down a win. Contrary to seeming frustrated that he had lost, Logan had seemed proud to mentally go over everything Virgil had said when placing down his last card and lay his remaining two cards on the deck before holding it out to reshuffle. Roman still didn’t get the game, although Virgil tried to convince him to play at every opportunity.

His stomach gurgled at him and he poked his nose into what he thought he remembered as the kitchen, although it ended up being a closet. He found it on his second try and helped himself to a banana. He chewed it as he wandered along, wondering what to do. Virgil was clearly exhausted, although he wondered how he could have gotten so tired shaking a piece of plywood. He had helped set up for the haunted house, but hadn’t been able to perform in it because the dance team needed him. He opened a random door and a spiral staircase right out of a horror movie greeted him. He paused for a moment before stepping onto the first step.

The door swung closed surprisingly quickly, leaving Roman in pure darkness. He felt along the wall and found the light switch. He flipped it on and a flickering light came into being. He slowly made his way down the staircase, every step protesting at his weight, until he came to the bottom. Faded wallpaper peeled away from the wall, and random boxes were heaped onto each other. He kept going, but only hit a dead end. He turned to go back when he noticed a cracked clay moon on top of one of the boxes. He took a closer look at the face, which grimaced back at him. They paint was chipped away from the edges and the eyes were completely paintless, their clay bulges staring up at the ceiling. He backed up a step before hurrying towards the stairs.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the door and flicked off the lights, half expecting a zombie, vampire, or some other nameless horror to jump out in front of him in. He started to turn down the hall towards the front room, then realized he had dropped his banana peel somewhere down the hallway. He was torn between not wanting to go back down there and not wanting to leave a random banana peel rotting in his friend’s house. Finally his desire to clean up the banana peel won out and he reopened the door. He nearly jumped over the pile of boxes when his hand brushed something squishy when he leaned down to pick up the peel. The squishy thing was revealed to be an old soccer ball with the hexagonal pattern mostly gone. The bits that were left looked purple and pink. Roman suppressed a shudder and ran up the stairs, firmly shutting the door behind him.

He found the kitchen on the first try this time, although it took him 5 tries to find the drawer where the trash can was hidden, then he paused, opened the next drawer, and the stench confirmed that they indeed had a compost bin, although one that decidedly needed to be cleaned out more often. He threw the banana peel into the bag and closed the cabinet, looking around as if that would help him decide on his next course of action. Finally he shrugged and went back down the hallway to find Virgil sleeping on the couch. He smiled and snapped a picture before grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and throwing it over Virgil. He pulled a dvd from the stack by the television, only now wondering why Virgil hadn’t just had Roman put in the dvd if he didn’t want to move. He was unsurprised to find The Black Cauldron and The Nightmare Before Christmas in the stack. He decided that The Black Cauldron would be the least likely to wake Virgil and opted to put in The Nightmare Before Christmas.

He settled back on the couch to watch as the opening number poured through the speakers. Virgil sat straight up as if the chords were his puppeteer.

“This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween,” Virgil whisper-sang along to the movie.

“Virgil.”

“Hm?”

“Have you ever considered hiring someone to check your house for a ghost? ‘Cause between the dark hallway and the ominous basement I’m fairly certain your house is haunted.”

“You’re only fairly certain?” Virgil snorted, then refused to respond to Roman’s exasperated noises and questions. 


End file.
